Fish grading devices are known which consist of a fishing net having a mesh size such that fish above a certain size cannot swim through the net and are therefore retained in the net, while smaller fish can escape through the apertures in the net. Known fish grading devices of this type suffer from the disadvantage that fish can be injured by becoming snagged on the net while trying to pass through the apertures.